This invention relates to dental floss and a method of making it. By the term "dental floss" we mean both the product known as dental floss and the product known as dental tape. Indeed, the term "dental floss" is commonly used generically for both these. Dental tape is a floss of flattened cross-section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently become known to base a dental floss on expanded PTFE. This is disclosed in EP-A-335466, according to which the expanded PTFE has a polymeric matrix strength of at least 689.6 MPa and has an adhering coating of microcrystalline-wax.